


Full Moon

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Pregnancy is dangerous for werewolves so Kylo and Hux take what precautions they can to try and make it as safe as possible for Hux. It's difficult though, and tiring for them both, and Hux wishes it was over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mark this as alpha/omega because I haven't mentioned that dynamic at all but - like with everything else I've written - if you'd like to read it as that please go ahead!
> 
> They have and use a herbal concoction in this which keeps them sedated. That's the only effect it has - to make them sleepy and happy to stay where they are - but it still counts a a medicine/drug.
> 
> I also tried writing in present tense which was hard. If I made any big mistakes I'm sorry! I tried to find them all but some will probably have escaped.
> 
> Of course, if this isn't your kind of thing you're not obligated to read!

Pregnancy in werewolves is dangerous. As Kylo looks at his mate he can't help wondering if he's a monster for agreeing to this. Hux is clearly unhappy, the coming full moon leaving him unsettled and restless. Kylo feels the same way too - he desperately wishes there is something he can do to ease Hux's suffering.

The first three months weren't so bad, but as soon as Hux started showing he had to isolate himself from humans. He wasn't particularly close to any of them but he still misses the freedom he had. The communal den is large to anyone visiting but after months trapped there it has become oppressive and they will both be glad to be free of it. Kylo doesn't have to remain but he does it anyway. He stays with Hux, doing what he can to distract him and keep him company, showing solidarity by passing up the chances he has to go out. The others in their pack fetch things for them, and are happy to do so. Hux is somewhat of a novelty so at first had been shy around the others - who were Kylo's pack before rather than Hux's as he'd been more solitary - but now he's used to the attention he gets and seems more at ease with it. Some of the younger werewolves hadn't been aware of the fact that two mated males could have offspring and quite a few of the older ones had known but hadn't seen it before. It takes a very special bond for it to happen and due to the dangers of carrying a child to term a lot of werewolves - both male and female - are reluctant to fall pregnant. It is difficult and the mortality rate is high.

But things are changing, Kylo thinks. There is a new serum that is supposed to stop the transformation altogether and could be useful in the near future. It's largely untested and is far too experimental for them to risk trying right now, but the old ways of sedating transformed werewolves have been perfected over the centuries and with a dose of the potent herbal concoction both Kylo and Hux can lessen the agony of confinement during their transformation. It makes it much safer for Hux and their baby and means that Kylo and Hux can spend the time curled up around each other. The after effects aren't so pleasant but there isn't much risk to their baby - just a few days of unpleasant grogginess and difficulty eating. The best way round that is to make sure they eat plenty during the full moon, and the rest of the pack ensures they're well taken care of.

Kylo sits down on the sofa next to Hux, leaning into him and resting his head on his mate's shoulder as he strokes Hux's belly. Their bodies naturally run a few degrees warmer than humans, and Hux feels so wonderfully alive and full of life.

"Phasma said she's going to get some better meat for us this time," Kylo says. "She knows someone downtown."

Hux hums in acknowledgement but says nothing more. Kylo, used to his mate's unhappy silences, nuzzles his neck and inhales the welcoming scent. There isn't much he can do about their situation and it pains him greatly.

"Would you like to see her before nightfall?"

Phasma is the only person in the pack Hux seems to get on best with, other than Kylo. Sometimes seeing her helps Hux's mood.

"No, it's fine," Hux sighs, his hand coming to rest on Kylo's forearm. He turns and nuzzles at Kylo in a familiar, friendly way that comforts them both. "Can we take more bedding down this time though?"

"Of course," Kylo agrees. There is a room that takes up almost all of the large building's basement which they use so they don't damage the other rooms, and it's almost completely empty. It's cold too, which doesn't bother them when they're in their wolf form but when the sun comes up it's nice to have something to stay warm beneath. Taking their own bedding down means that not only will Hux have something soft to curl up on, he will also have something comforting that smells of them both.

With a gentle kiss to Hux's neck, Kylo gets up to go and change the bedding so that they can both take something down for the next few nights and also have clean sheets waiting for them when they come back up during the day. The herbal sedative leaves them tired well after they've turned back.

"Would you like something to eat before nightfall?" he asks his mate, happy to see that Hux has picked up a half-finished book and seems to be trying to read it.

Hux nods. "With the others?"

"If you like," Kylo says carefully. He's not even sure if he wants to eat with the rest of the pack - the meal before full moon is always highly anticipatory and it's difficult feeling left out of that excitement.

"Yeah, I would," Hux decides. He puts his book down and slowly stands, his stomach making the motion awkward. Kylo holds out his arm and Hux takes it. "I hope this is the last time we have to do this."

"So do I," Kylo agrees sympathetically. He's not sure how it will work with a newborn pup for them to care for, but it will certainly be easier than both of them taking a sedative to suppress the burning need to run free and hunt. From the discussions he's had with the elders it seems that the parental instincts will kick in and taking care of their child won't be an issue at all. It will be a relief, Kylo thinks, to finally meet them and see them safely into the world.

Their child will, of course, be a werewolf too. It will be subject to the cycle of the moon, but it will have them to look after and guide it. Kylo is still a little too afraid to fully look forward to being a parent, but the excitement is there - the thought of running free with his mate and his pup and sharing the joys of life with them.

-

Dinner is the usual excited affair and Hux and Kylo keep mostly to themselves. Phasma comes over to tell them that she has put food in the basement for them, and that over the next two days there will be further deliveries for them. They thank her and let her return to the lively conversation.

After eating they go and change. Both of them own loose but warm clothing perfectly suited to this, and when they're ready they head down to the basement. They don't see anyone on the way down, and Kylo is glad. When they reach the room he locks them in, turning the key and then placing it in the safety box. It can only be retrieved by human hands.

The food is, as promised, left in a corner for them. Kylo is still full from the earlier meal so ignores it. It will keep until they're hungry. Right now Hux is more important and he focuses on helping to settle him. They've made a little nest in the corner, with comforters, pillows and blankets softening it. It smells wonderfully like _them_ , and makes their isolation easier to bear.

After taking the sedative Hux strips off silently. He seems withdrawn and resigned and Kylo undresses similarly. They curl up under a comforter quickly enough - their human skin feels the cold acutely - and Kylo wraps his arms around his mate, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck and kissing him.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Hux says in response. He's shivering slightly, and presses back against Kylo when Kylo's hand rubs over his belly. His voice is almost inaudible as he speaks again. "I'm scared."

"What of?" Kylo asks gently, trying to comfort his mate as he feels the sedative take hold. It doesn't cause them to fall asleep but makes them lethargic and content to remain in one place. It removes the need to roam and hunt, and means that Hux won't do anything that could injure their child.

"Our baby. Every time I change I'm afraid. What if this next time is the time it all goes wrong?"

"It won't, don't worry," Kylo reassures him. "Your body knows what it's doing, and I'm here. I'm always going to be here."

He kisses Hux's neck, wrapping around him as much as he can. He can feel the shiver of electricity running through his body that warns of the change about to happen.

"I'll always look after you," he promises. Sometimes the oncoming change can cause him to want to pace and fuss, but right now he's content to lie right where he is. "I'll keep you safe."

Hux gives a whimper that sounds very much like a sob, and then Kylo's human awareness starts to fade.

-

Being a wolf is simple. Things are boiled down to the very basics: run, hunt, eat, mate, protect. The sensory information he's receiving right now is telling him to do the latter. The body curled up against his is important. He won't leave. It is his to protect.

After looking round and seeing that the place he's in is uninteresting and contains no threats he turns back to his mate. He buries his muzzle in their fur, growling warmly. He's relieved to get a response and proceeds to forget about the boring room around them. There's nothing dangerous, and he feel tired. His mate is tired too. They might as well rest.

-

Waking up in the morning, Kylo is immediately aware of how cold he is. He reaches for the blankets and quickly slides beneath them, seeking out Hux's form. As his fingers brush against hot skin he relaxes, humming happily.

"Good morning," he mumbles.

There is no reply. His tiredness suddenly forgotten, Kylo is over Hux in an instant, trying to roll him onto his back to see if he's okay.

"Hux!"

Tired blue-green eyes flicker open, and Kylo sighs in relief.

"G'morn'" Hux manages, his eyes falling closed again.

"Are you okay?" Kylo asks, still worried.

"Tired," Hux huffs.

"Okay," Kylo nods, "okay babe, I'm going to help you get dressed now, alright?"

He gets a lazy hum in response, and decides it's good enough. Their clothes aren't far and Kylo reaches for them, quickly tugging on his pants and jumper before helping Hux. He's not exactly cooperative, but is conscious enough to make an attempt to help.

The hardest part is getting back up to their room. Kylo is tired too, but not as badly as Hux who is heavy to carry. Normally it wouldn't be difficult for Kylo to manage, but the second Hux is safely on the bed he wants to flop down next to him. Leaving their room to go and find Phasma and ask her to check on them in a few hours is even harder than carrying Hux all the way up from the basement, and as soon as he's back in the room Kylo flops onto the bed. Instinctively he curls around Hux, kissing him even as his own consciousness leaves him. The exhausted, groggy feeling is unpleasant and he hopes that Hux is spared the full effects of it. Perhaps it won't be so bad when they wake up next.

When he wakes up, Kylo is startled to realise Hux is crying. His mate is curled up facing away from him, clearly trying to keep quiet.

"Hux? Hux, what is it?" he asks, immediately awake and fighting off the lingering lethargy. His rubs Hux's shoulder, hoping his contact will help soothe his mate.

"I want this to be over," Hux sobs. "It's horrible. I can't do it."

"I'm sorry," Kylo says unhappily, his eyes becoming damp. "I'm so, so sorry. I should never have asked this of you."

Hux gives an unhappy whimper and shakes his head. "I wanted this. I want this. I want our baby. I want them to be in my arms and safe, and to not have to live like this, suppressing what I am in case I hurt them. I hate waking up like this. I can't do it."

Kylo's heart breaks for his mate. He understand the horrible feeling of waking with the herbs still messing with his body and wishes that there's a way to pull free of it. They have two more nights of this to go, and he doesn't know how to make it any easier.

"Would you like to try without?" he offers, already knowing the answer.

"It's too dangerous," Hux sniffs. He starts turning in Kylo's arms so he can face him. "It gets harder every time."

"What can I do to help?" Kylo asks desperately, his mind turning over anything and everything that occurs to him.

"It's selfish."

"You're allowed to be selfish."

"I don't want to be."

"I want you to be," Kylo says earnestly. "Tell me so I can help you. Please?"

"Don't leave me?"

Kylo isn't planning on leaving Hux even if he hadn't ask. "I'm not going anywhere," he promises.

"No, I mean..." Hux swallows, pressing closer to Kylo and seeming to shrink in on himself. "Don't let go. Don't stop touching me."

Kylo wants to cry at how much of a monster he is for putting Hux in a position that has made him this unhappy. He nods, finding Hux's hand and taking it in his own. He'll do anything he can to make this easier for Hux and to help him through the last difficult month. He just hopes that what he can do will be enough.

"I'll only stop if you ask me to," he promises. "I won't let go. Come on, come here."

He gently tugs Hux closer, and Hux shifts willingly, burying his face against Kylo's neck as he cries harder. Kylo holds him, stroking and kissing his hair as he keeps Hux's hand firmly clasped in his own. After a few minutes Hux calms down, his sobs less frequent and his breathing evening out. Kylo feels bad enough with the sedative working on him, but Hux is not only trying to cope with it but also being pregnant. It has to be tiring at the best of times, and Kylo admires Hux's strength.

"You're so strong, you know," he says softly, playing with Hux's hair. "So strong. I've never met anyone as amazing as you. I sometimes still can't believe we're mated. I'm the luckiest person alive."

Hux gives another wet sob, but it sounds like it might be a laugh. Encouraged, Kylo continues.

"And this sucks. It's hard. I'm finding it really hard and I know it's worse for you, but you're still doing it. You're keeping going and I love you so much more for that. You're brave and you're strong, and soon we're going to be a family - a wonderful, loving family. Every step of the way is going to be worth it."

Hux makes a small sound, pressing against Kylo even more. He seems like he's falling asleep again, and Kylo is happy to let him.

"I'm your mate," he whispers, allowing himself to relax and let weariness reclaim him. "I'll do anything for you. I'll always be by your side, I promise."

Hux's hand tightens around Kylo's, and Kylo squeezes back mere moments before unconsciousness reclaims him.

-

To the relief of everyone their child is born safely just before the next full moon. The little girl is perfect, and Kylo doesn't know how to contain the emotions he feels. Happiness and pride leave him so full he feels like he's going to burst.

Hux seems more relieved than anything. He smiles properly for the first time in months, and is reluctant to put their daughter down or leave her. The whole pack seem excited and interested and want to meet and hold her but it takes Hux a while to trust anyone but Kylo enough to look after her.

When full moon arrives they don't need to use the sedative. There is no danger. Their daughter, resting between them, transforms at the same time as them and sleeps almost the entire time. Hux and Kylo take it in turns watching over her, but despite having been confined for so long neither of them feel the overwhelming urge to run and hunt. They have something far more important to focus on - a family of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> There were a few points I wanted to make this smutty and had to tell myself off... I managed though!


End file.
